eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Vuldraki
Vuldraki Warrior Draconians Renownked across Eredim for their battle prowess and strength, the Vuldraki are often employed as mercenaries or bodyguards by members of other races. The vuldraki still has a bad reputation for being primitive, for eating humanoid flesh and for keeping slaves, but most vuldraki are sensible among other races. The vuldraki place a high value in honor and clan. The vuldraki are a race of sapient draconian humanoids, very similar to the krilith. They come from the continent of Anath Khalar. They are a draconian race who trace their lineage back to the umber dragon Vuldrathglaak. Most vuldraki live in the vuldraki nation of Kraalmyr, the southernmost region of Anath Khalar, named after Kraal Gatharark, the vuldraki who united the vuldraki tribes. History Origins The vuldraki are said to have been created from the blood of the umber dragon Vuldrathglaak some time in the Age of Mist, just before the Age of Falling Stars, which makes them one of the oldest sapient races in Eredim. They hail from the continent of Anath Khalar, where most of them still live to this day. Kraan Krathara About 6,000 years ago, in the Age of Stone, the vuldraki forged a mighty kingdom called Kraan Krathara, cementing their dominion of Anath Khalar. Kraan Krathara was ruled over by the Srakshaar, the mightiest of the vuldraki chieftains. The Kraan Kratharan built great citadels and temples, where they worshipped their dragon god of creation, Vuldrathglaak. They kept humans, elves and dwarves as slaves and livestock, and they domesticated the braaka, which they still use as riding animals to this day. The Age of Frost and the Great Spring In the Age of Frost, the drastic climate change forced the vuldraki to leave Kraan Krathara and venture south along with everyone else. The vuldraki were split into warmongering tribes and when the ice and snow finally receded, the vuldraki held no advantage over the other sapient races, and the land which had once been Kraan Krathara was conquered by uraks. The vuldraki stayed in southern Anath Khalar, and it wasn't until the Drakennath that they would rise in unity again. The Drakennath When the great dragons who had slumbered since the Age of Falling Stars returned, the vuldraki sided with Mahaladrath, the Dragon Tyrant, and aided him significantly in his conquest of Eredim. Most vuldraki served Mahaldrath's general, the citrine dragon Zhyrilith, and they were greatly rewarded for their efforts, each one living like kings with plenty slaves. When the Great Rebellion came, the vuldraki along with Mahaladrath and the dragons loyal to him, were defeated, and the vuldraki were again broken into warring tribes. Kraalmyr Almost two hundred years after the Drakennath's End, the vuldraki warchief Kraal Gatharark conquered and united all the vuldraki tribes, and founded the nation of Kraalmyr, declaring himself the first Srakshaar of the vuldraki, since the exodus from Kraan Krathara in the Age of Frost. The vuldraki became more civilized and even began trading with the other races. Slavery isn't abolished and many vuldraki still haven't abandoned the custom of consuming sapient humanoid flesh, so most people still consider the vuldraki uncivilized and vile. Society The vuldraki Religion Most vuldraki follow Vuldrathglaak and Mahaladrath, though a few are devoted to Matalar, the Dragon Goddess of Love. Notable Names *Havor'thaark is the current Srakshaar of Kraalmyr. *Kar'shanshar Appearance Vuldraki resemble humanoid dragons. They stand upright, and are covered in scales similar to a dragon, but they do not possess a dragon's tail. A vuldraki’s scales are either brown or orange. Most vuldraki have very fine scales over most of their body, which take on almost a leather look, with much larger scales on their forearms, lower legs and feet, shoulders, and thighs. Vuldraki stand tall and are built strongly. They are generally larger than their krilith cousins. Their hands and feet are actually talon-like claws with four fingers and a thumb on each hand. Their heads are more elongated than their krilith cousins', and their heads and necks are covered with thorny protrusions. Unlike the krilith, the vuldraki doesn't have horns. The vuldraki are hatched from the eggs of their mothers. Young vuldraki also grow faster than most humanoid children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. They live about as long as humans do. Abilties In general, dragonborn are stronger than most humanoids. Their scales provide protection from some harm, though not as much as a traditional dragon's scales. Most dragonborn have inherited from their ancestors the ability to exhale a fierce blast from their mouths. Like the great dragons, this breath attack can be of varying types: acid, cold, fire, lightning or poison. Though this attack is usually a blast that is emitted from the dragonborn's mouth, some dragonborn have learned to master their dragon breath, shooting it in lines or hurling it like a ball. Some dragonborn also project the same aura of fear that most dragons do. This aura instills fear in its enemies, causing them to flee in terror. Weapons & Equipment Most dragonborn spearfighters are trained with the wingspear; a tratnyr that they employ in both melee and ranged fighting. Dragonborn are trained to use the wingspear to trip opponents. The dragonborn of Argonnessen fight with many of the same weapons and wear many of the same armors that humans do. However, most weapons are crafted from an obsidian-like material, and many of the weapons carry the motif of flames. Category:Races Category:Draconian Races